Una extraña sensación
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post 4x07 Endless Wonder. Pyka más que otra cosa. Desde el punto de vista de Myka. La reación de Myka ante el ligue de Pete, Deb Staley.


******Disclaimer**: "Una extraña sensación" es un fanfic basado en la serie Almacen 13. Myka, Peter y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de sus creadores Jane Spenson y D. Brent Mote y de la cadena Syfy. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

******Nota:** Como siempre que me enfrento a escribir sobre un nuevo fandom me atacan los miedos y decido centrarme en los sentimientos más que en las palabras, aunque en este caso les he dejado que hablen un poquito. Ya me diréis si fue una buena idea o no.

**Tipo**: Post 4x07 Endless Wonder. Pyka más que otra cosa y para todos los públicos. Desde el punto de vista de Myka. La reación de Myka ante el ligue de Pete, Deb Staley.

**Escrito en septiembre de 2012.  
**

* * *

**Una extraña sensación**

Está molesta. Aunque no tiene muy claro si debiera o no estar molesta. Si estar molesta la molesta o incluso si lo entiende. Porque ¿Por qué molestarse? Ha sido un día largo y muy duro y al final ha tenido que recuperar el artefacto ella sola, a costa de casi la vida de otra persona.

¡Qué leches!

Tiene derecho a estar molesta. Molesta y enfadada. Enfadada y…

Casi mueren personas inocentes cuyo mayor delito fue intentar aprender a cocinar y el Almacén ha estado expuesto a un público no deseado que podía haber terminado con él y con el difícil equilibrio que mantienen.

Todo por lo que han luchado tan duramente podría haber desaparecido de un plumazo.

Zas.

Ella tiene derecho… Tiene derecho a…

Evidentemente Pete tiene derecho a acostarse con quien quiera… a hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera, cuando quiera... Bueno… No en el momento que quiera exactamente, el momento es otro tema.

No en mitad de un caso.

No cuando hay gente en peligro.

No con alguien quien puede descubrirlos.

Exactamente el con quién tampoco es libre.

¿No habrá mujeres en el mundo que en la vida jamás hubiera sospechado de la existencia del Almacén?… de echo ella…

Le deja unas horas libres y…

Es su vida.

Es un hombre adulto.

Tiene una vida muy estresante. Experiencias cercanas a la muerte vividas casi todos los días, como ella... Es una vida solitaria, no pueden hablar con nadie, con nadie que no sean ellos, sólo ellos… Está tan acostumbrada a tenerle siempre detrás… cubriéndole las espaldas. Ya ni recuerda cuando su actitud infantil y prepotente la fastidiaban y la sacaban de sus casillas.

¡Si apenas se enfado cuando por su culpa casi da a luz en mitad de la nada!

En el fondo estaba con él.

Como siempre.

¿Con quién si no?

Siempre esta con él. Su presencia es como el aire a su alrededor… la da por supuesta y la necesita para vivir.

No estaría en el Almacén si no fuera por él. Lo sabe tan claro que la asusta y en el fondo eso la ayudó a alejarse dado el momento, pero sabe que ahora no la permitiría escapar.

Es su familia, su mejor amigo, su compañero, quien la hace reír cuando esta triste y cuando quiere estar enfadada… incluso con él.

Unos nudillos tintinean con insistencia sobre su puerta.

Deja escapar un "pasa" tranquilo y ve como él entra con dos tazas en la mano y la mirada gacha, como un perrito desvalido.

Siempre la hace reír, incluso cuando no quiere.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

Su primera reacción es saltar a la defensiva. Siempre y más cuando sus sentimientos están tan alterados.

- ¿Por qué debería?  
- ¿Ya sabes? – dice él cabizbajo-. Dejarte sola con un caso, que casi descubran la existencia del Almacén…

Es cierto. Se la había olvidado y de repente se acaba de acordar. Por todo eso debería de estar enfadada, muy enfadada y molesta. Y está enfada, y molesta, y se ha saltado la cena, y…

- Te he traído cacao caliente con extra de nubes – comenta con su mejor sonrisa.  
- Sabes que las nubes no lo solucionan todo, ¿verdad? – Dice aceptando la taza y haciéndose a un lado para que él se acomode junto a ella – No puedes ser tan irresponsable.  
- Lo siento.

Y le mira a los ojos y ve su sinceridad y que siempre estará ahí y no puede por menos que soltar una sonrisa comedida…

- ¿Qué tal la próxima señora Lattimer?  
- La tengo en el bote.

Fin


End file.
